Infiltrator
by FrankandJoe3
Summary: Based on the episode Infiltrator, this is what would've happened if I owned Young Justice. An early Father's Day fic.


**According to **_**Infiltrator**_**, KF's school, Happy Harbor High School, is located on **_**Rhode Island**_**. Do you know how far Rhode Island is from New York? Far! Robin and Artemis go to Gotham Academy in** **New York, so they have to live in New York. Can you imagine driving 4-5 hours just to train until your muscles ache for hours and then drive 4-5 hours back? They probably leave Mount Justice about 9, depending if they have a mission or not. Ah, I pity little Robin, getting home at 2 in the morning, unless he can sleep through Daddy Bats's driving… which I doubt…**

**Infiltrator (Father's Day Style)**

The ship was near silent, but neither of the black haired blue eyed boys worried in the slightest. Both preferred the silence in truth anyway. Robin sat in the driver's seat, his hands on the blue orbs, ignoring the throbbing pulse that ran through them at the touch that wasn't Miss Martian. They passed by a dark and familiar building to Robin, its sign a glowing beacon in the darkness.

"And the next target is… a Wayne Tech facility!" Robin's heart caught in his throat.

He muffled the fear in his voice and tried to seem calm, but he wasn't. Bruce was in the building! He never worked during missions before, but the company wasn't pleased with how often he was gone and they had arranged a huge staff meeting that night. Robin's fear grew as he remembered that Speedy- er, Red Arrow, had said that the bugs could cut through even flesh. His stomach tightened, but he hid the fear the best he could, playing it out.

_No worries Grayson, you and Supes can exterminate the bugs before they get close. Bruce has had it worse… you'll save him… just in time for tomorrow…Although I don't suppose he'll appreciate a 'Happy Fathers Day' card though. He'll probably get an angry look in his eyes and walk off to his room like he always does when he doesn't want to scold me… Maybe it would be good if the bugs- no! What am I saying? Bruce is my life! I don't want anything happening to him…_

Then something else occurred to him in a split second and the worry peeked through his voice, catching Superboy's attention. Robin turned to face him, driving carefully out of the corner of his eye.

"In theory, its system software could be used to hack the-," Robin cut himself off swiftly.

"The what?" Superboy asked quickly.

_The Batcave for one_ Robin thought to himself, but he knew he couldn'ttell Superboy that. _And possibly the Justice League's computers…_

If he did, Bruce would thrash him pretty well because few people knew of the existence of the Batcave.

"Doesn't matter," Robin said a bit too quickly.

Superboy raised an eyebrow, but he knew that even if he tortured the masked bird, he wouldn't ever get an explanation.

"What matters is that Wayne Tech operates in a 24 hour work force. We'll never evacuate the building in time!"

Robin brought the camouflaged ship over Wayne Tech's parking lot, but he wasn't worried about the workers. He was worried about Bruce. He knew he had to get in there and stop the bugs before they came, but he didn't know if he could until the software was online. Superboy unbuckled and examined the parking lot when a black van caught his eye. It was definitely suspicious. He watched it while Robin tried to figure out a way to stop the mini hackers. Robin felt a little better once his holographic computer screen popped up with a miraculous message.

"It's downloading!" he called to Superboy.

Superboy glanced his way and nodded before nodding and turning his attention back to the van. His suspicions were confirmed once he saw a man with a strange one eyed mask pull something out of the back.

"Don't need it," Superboy dismissed himself, jumping from the ship.

Robin threw the ship into neutral before running to the open doorway on the ship.

"Superboy!" he cried, but he wasn't fast enough to stop the unstoppable.

Superboy's flight was cut short though as a bright red laser streaked through the sky and hit him square in the chest. He let out a cry as his body betrayed him and flew back 10 yards further then he needed. Robin felt bad for his teammate, but he quickly forgot about Superboy once he saw a thick cloud of gray dust, which he knew to be the bugs, jump into the air.

"No!" he cried, his eyes wide beneath the mask as the cloud headed towards Wayne Tech.

Without thinking, Robin reached into his utility belt and grabbed his grappling hook, shooting it onto a nearby lamp post, Donkey Kong swinging through the parking lot as fast as his grappling hook would go**[1]**. He was only feet from the door when the cloud of hissing bugs missed him by inches, blasting through the door. Fear clenched at his heart, but he was glad they had because now he didn't have to bother with the door. He leapt through the circular hole they had made and blasted through the lobby. The night guard, Jerry, had his eyes on the dust cloud and had a look of horror at them.

"What the-?" he asked, not noticing Robin.

When he did, he forgot about the bugs and turned to the running sidekick, obviously not recognizing him as the boss's ward.

"H-Hey!" Jerry cried, "You can't be in here!"

He reached down and grabbed his walkie-talkie.

"Unauthorized entry!" he relayed to the men on the other line.

The sound of an alarm filled Robin's ears, but he didn't hesitate. He was the boss's ward! What part did that idiot not get? He knew how to bypass security. Besides, couldn't Jerry tell that everyone was in danger? He nearly hesitated when he saw the big black prison bar gates start to go down, but he knew what to do.

"Wayne Tech Override, RG 4!" Robin called out just before the gates hit the floor.

They started to rise, but when he got to them, they weren't nearly high enough to walk under so he dropped and barrel-rolled under them, never hesitating.

_You'd think that Bruce would pick a tougher code other than my initials… Oh well, at least it's easy to remember_ he thought to himself, forcing his body to its fastest possible speed.

The faster he ran though, it seemed the hallways were too long or he was just too slow because he couldn't even hear the hiss of the bugs any more.

_Don't think like that! They probably just went another way. The cafeteria is up ahead and they have a computer. Maybe I can stop them there. And if not, Bruce's office is just down the hall. I think the cafeteria's computer has to be linked up because it has to know who has what money stored, but maybe they've changed it… Ah, I wish I was faster!_

As Robin entered the cafeteria, he brushed past several screaming coworkers of Batman, most of which he knew. The ceiling was starting to crumble and Robin knew that the bugs were working fast. He recognized Lois, the lady working the cash register's digital computer, but he knew she wouldn't recognize him. They had never met face to face anyway, just face to computer screen picture. When Lois saw him, she did recognize his costume though and knew him as the sidekick to Batman.

"What's going on?" she asked, watching him take a strange cord from his wrist to the computer in front of her, "What are you doing?"

"Is this linked to the mainframe?" he asked, before plugging in the cord.

She shook her head. "N-No, it has its own system…"

Robin gritted his teeth and barreled from the room.

"Thanks!" he called after her, sharply turning the corner.

He knew Bruce's door was locked, but he knew the code, Alfred's birthday backwards, and he was in the room in five seconds. He saw the wreckage though and knew that he had no chance of hacking out the bugs in time. He knew what he had to do, but he also knew that Bruce would kill him afterwards.

_My metaphorical life or thousands of innocent real lives? It's worth the beating_ he decided.

He knew that Bruce's computer controlled every other computer. Bruce's computer _was _the mainframe. Robin took several bat bombs from his utility belt and pressed them before setting them on the computer, dashing off quickly. He brought his arm up over his eyes as he saw the bat bombs spark and he felt the explosion hit him hard, blasting him into the back wall, narrowly missing a large window which would've sent him down several floors to the parking lot ground where he probably would've died. He let out a cry of pain, but he knew it wasn't as bad as it could've been. The blow, from the feel of it, cut up most of his costume and he could feel his costume missing most of its part, but he was glad to feel that his mask was intact, and his body was suffering too.

He got to his feet and looked up hopefully; wincing at the ache his body gave off. He knew he'd be in some serious pain tomorrow, but it didn't matter to him now. He grinned ear to ear as he saw red dust billow in the air around him, almost like snow.

"The infiltrators have been outfiltrated! Well, it's a bit caveman if you ask me… but it worked!" he thought aloud, close to laughing happily.

Then he saw the computer and his eyes widened. It was trashed to say the least. Bruce's desk was too, and the chair, as well as most of the wall and the carpet. Robin's heart stopped and the grin was off his face in an instant. He hung his head.

"I'm dead… I'm dead… I'm so freaking dead…" he whispered, setting a hand to his neck.

He looked up. "Goodbye world, it was nice knowing you…"

His fear grew when the door opened and he found himself looking into the eyes of a very concerned looking Bruce Wayne. His eyes darted from the wreckage of his office's furniture to the wreckage of his ward's body and quickly forgot the office, running up to Robin.

"Robin, what happened?" he asked, not a slight trace of anger in his voice.

Robin averted his eyes, but it didn't matter since Bruce couldn't see his eyes in the first place.

"The weapon came to Wayne Tech. I tried to get into the mainframe to stop them, but I wasn't fast enough and I knew that your computer was the mainframe, so I thought if I destroyed your computer, I'd kill the weapon and save the lives of everyone in this building," he said quietly, his eyes on the door.

Bruce sighed and ran a hand through his hair. Robin felt the disappointment and he bit his lip softly.

"Are you okay?" Bruce asked, surprising Robin.

"What?" he asked, surprised that Bruce hadn't yelled at him for the office.

Bruce gestured to the ruined costume. There was a huge cut across his torso; his cape had several tears; his right shoulder was exposed; his left knee was exposed; the R on his chest was now a D and his utility belt was sliced down the middle. Robin himself had a line of blood coming down his face from his hair line; there was a bruise on his bicep; his left eye looked like it would be black by morning and his lip was busted. Robin winced at what he saw, but shrugged.

"Small price to pay," he decided.

Bruce frowned slightly. "We should get that cut on your head checked out…"

Robin shook his head, glancing out the shattered window.

"What about the team? Superboy is down there fighting the guy who let the bugs out!"

"Superboy can handle himself," Bruce assured his ward.

Robin sighed. "Can't I at least tell the team I wasn't devoured by the evil bugs?"

Bruce shrugged. "Make it fast. Meet me at the car."

Robin nodded and backwards walked towards the window.

"And Bruce…?" he said slowly, his feet brushing the edge of the window that was broken but took up the wall's height.

Bruce looked back at him, gesturing for him to speak. Robin smiled weakly, the blood from his hair line hitting his eye and falling down like a red tear.

"Happy early Fathers Day," he said quietly.

Bruce's face lightened to slight surprise, which was better than anger in Robin's mind. Robin smiled confidently and spread his arms out, falling out the hole in the window.

"Robin!" Bruce cried, dashing to the window ledge worriedly.

He was relieved to see a grappling hook line extend as he watched his little bird fly off into the night. He smiled weakly and turned to the office. He sighed. But then he remembered something.

_I'm the boss. Why the hell do I have to clean this up? That's why I hired a custodian!_

With a mischievous grin, Bruce left the trashed office to go take his ward to the hospital.

"_Happy early Fathers Day," _Robin's words rang in his ears.

That just caused Bruce's grin to become real. Nothing was better to Bruce than knowing Robin felt the same.

**[1] On an old Donkey Kong game I have, to get Donkey Kong across the ravines, there are a bunch of vines and you have to quickly press the R and L buttons as the vines are eaten up so that he can get across. It reminded me of that. I'm a video game junky, sorry.**

**So, to my dearest Daddy: I know you'll never read this so it's meaningless, but I love you more than words can describe and I hope that this Sunday, your Father's Day is the best it's ever been. **

_**Ways that Kurt Wagner and Richard Grayson are alike: Both have black hair, both have holographic items on their wrist, both were in the circus, both of their parents aren't living with them, both hide what they look like (Robin uses a mask and Kurt uses his inducer) both are really short, both are amazing…**_** Coincidence? I THINK NOT! **

**So yeah, review?**


End file.
